


Darling

by Estelle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About names and terms of endearment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first shot at the fandom and just came to me randomly. Hope you'll enjoy!

No one knows that when Arthur reacts to Eames calling him „darling“ that is because that is actually his surname. The first time it happens, Arthur is totally startled that Eames knows this piece of information he thought he had kept completely secure. It’s much later that he realises it had been meant as an endearment and only reacts to “pet” and “love” as well now so that no one can possibly suspect anything about his name. At least, that is what he tells himself. And if he finds himself in Eames’s bed at night, that’s an entirely different matter.


End file.
